kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia Zła
Historia Zła to seria multimedialna wymyśloną i opracowaną przez Akuno-P. Należy do większej serii mothy'ego Kroniki Zła. Najpierw stworzona jako seria piosenek w 2008 roku, historia od otrzymała liczne spin-off i adaptacje, w tym książki, gry i mangi. Chociaż jest całkowicie odrębną serią, jej historia jest częścią Serii Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, opisującą wydarzenia związane Księżniczką Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche i Grzechem Pychy. Otoczenie Historia Zła ma miejsce w Bolganio, fikcyjnym kontynencie w świecie serii, z główną akcją mającą miejsce w jego zachodnim regionie, Evillious. Głównym fabuła dzieje się EC 499-505, choć wiele wydarzeń przed i po są przedstawione lub wspomniane w kolejnych materiałach. Wiele postaci podróżuje do i z wielu krajów podczas całej fabuły, a ich działania odgrywa dużą rolę w odbywających się wydarzeniach. Kraje thumb|182x182px Królestwo Lucifenia Duży i potężny naród w regionie Evillious. Był znany również jako "Żółty Kraj". Po szybkim rozwoju poprzez podboje podczas panowania króla Artha I, Lucifenia stała się największym i najbogatszym narodem w swoim czasie i była bezkonkurencyjna w sile wojskowej. Mimo utrzymywania pokoju i dobrobytu przez prawie dziesięciu lat podczas panowania Królowej Anne, naród zaczął upadać z powodu tyranii Księżniczki Riliane. thumb|160x160px Królestwo Elphegort Spokojny naród graniczący Lucifenią. Był znany również jako "Zielony Kraj". Ze względu na Las Tysiącletniego Drzewa leżącego między krajami, Elphegort był chroniony przed podbojami Lucifeni. Mieszkańców cechowały zielone włosy; z powodu silnej polityki nacjonalistycznej, mieszkańcy mocno dyskryminowali cudzoziemców, choć jego władca, król Thorny Elphen, był pacyfistą. Ich święty bóg Held mieszkał w lesie jako "Tysiącletnie Drzewo". Królestwo Marlon thumb|172px Potężne wyspiarski kraj na Morzu Hark na zachodzie Evillious. Znane również jako "Niebieski Kraj". Uzbrojone w najsilniejszą marynarkę w regionie, Marlon było sojusznikiem Królestwa Lucifenia. Jego król, Kyle Marlon, został zaręczony z księżniczką Riliane z woli ich matek, które ustaliły jego ślub gdy Riliane skończy piętnaście lat. Mimo, że Kyle jest królem tego kraju, jest on uważany za marionetkę kontrolowaną przez Królową Wdowę Prim. Naród początkowo rywalizował na wyspie z krajem Lioness , ale później zdobył hegemonię nad nim. Mówi się, że wielu ludzi z Marlon jest zapalonymi kolekcjonerami.thumb|194x194px Imperium Beelzenia Imperium na południe od Lucifeni. Było znane również jako "Czerwony Kraj" lub "Kraju zrodzony pod nowiem". Kiedyś kontrolowało dwie-trzecie Evilious, obejmowało również Asmodean i Lucifenia zanim oba państwa ogłosiły niepodległość, a Beelzenia szybko się zmniejszyła. Później imperium zostało zaatakowane przez Królestwo Lucifenia podczas panowania króla Arth i straciła wiele swoich terytoriów. Z tego kraju rozpowszechniła się plaga Guli. Boska Levianta Duży kraj na północ od Elphegort i religijna stolica kościoła Levin. Odbudowany z wielowiekowych ruin Magicznego Królestwa Levianta, nowy naród był cieniem swej dawnej świetności. Miał on sojusz z Elphegort. Asmodean Państwo na wschód od Lucifeni i Elphegort. Było pierwotnie częścią Imperium Beelzeni, zanim ogłosiło niepodległość. Zostało zaatakowane przez Królestwo Lucifeni w okresie rządów króla Artha i ucierpiała z powodu wojny. Ma złe stosunki z Elphegort i Lucifenia. Liczni najemnicy pochodzą z tego państwa. Piosenki Odkąd pierwszy utwór został opublikowany na Nico Nico Douga, seria stała się bardzo popularna wśród fanów. Z dwiema oryginalnymi piosenkami osiągającymi milion wyświetleń na NND, seria "Zła" została później dołączona do Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych i powiązana z Serią Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego poprzez Re_birthday. Wiele z jego wcześniejszych utworów otrzymało kilka interpretacji przez autora i mothy oraz inni producenci przedstawili piosenki odwołujące się do serii. Podczas świętowania jego ostatniej light novel, został wydany album z kilkoma piosenkami i utworami instrumentalnymi poświęconych serii. Lista Piosenek # The Daughter of Evil # The Servant of Evil # Regret Message # The Daughter of White # Twiright Prank # Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ # Handbeat Clocktower Książki W związku z sukcesem oryginalnej serii piosenek, mothy ogłosił na swoim blogu, że Córka Zła otrzyma adaptację light novel wydaną przez Instytut PHP. Seria książka zawiera trzy light novel i dwa databooks wraz z licznymi opowiadaniami. Mimo, że następujące wydarzenia są obecne w oryginalnych piosenkach, light novel rozwinęły istniejące postaci, które pojawiły lub zostały wymienione w PV piosenek, jak również dodaje nowe postaci i szczegóły fabuły. Począwszy od 2014 roku, seria Córki Zła sprzedała się w ponad milionie egzemplarzy. Podczas wydania ostatniej light novel, został wydany album z kilkoma piosenkami i utworami instrumentalnymi poświęconych serii. Lista Książek ClotureCover.png|The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 02_green.png|The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Worldguide.jpg|Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Red.jpg|The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Blue.jpg|The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Fanbook.jpg|Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Handbookcover.jpg|The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 # The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow # The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green #* The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White # Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide #* The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl #* Twiright Prank #* The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver # The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red # The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue # Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook #* The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story #* The Daughter of Fog #* Her Reason # The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 Manga Mimo niezgodności z przyjętą ciągłością, mothy ogłosił mangę spin-off miesiąc po ukazaniu się pierwszej light novel. Po zakończeniu serii powieści Daughter of Evil mothy ogłosił na Twitterze, że dwie nowe mangi oparte na serii ukażą się w 27 marca 2013 wydane przez Blitz G Comics. Miesiąc od ogłoszenia mothy'ego, PHP zapowiedziało, że będą publikować mangową adaptację serii Córki Zła zilustrowanej przez Ichika. Mangowa adaptacja został później potwierdzona, aby wydać jej pierwszy tom w dniu 17 lutego 2014. Lista Mang # Comedy of Evil Project #* Aku Musu #* The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ # The Daughter of Evil Postacie Cha1_img.jpg|Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche|link=Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Cha2_img.jpg|Allen Avadonia Cha3_img.jpg|Germaine Avadonia Cha1_img_(1).jpg|Michaela Cha2_img_(1).jpg|Clarith Cha5_img_(1).jpg|Kyle Marlon Cha3_img_(1).jpg|Elluka Clockworker Cha4_img_(1).jpg|Gumillia Cha17_yukina.jpg|Yukina Freesis Ney_Avi1.png|Ney Futapie|link=Ney Futapie Cha4_img.jpg|Chartette Langley Cha6_img.jpg|Keel Freesis 947998_-_Copy.jpg|Leonhart Avadonia Mariam_Avi.png|Mariam Futapie Cha5_img.jpg|Gast Venom Cha19_liliane.jpg|Riliane Mouchet Prim.jpg|Prim Marlon Chara18_queen_anne.jpg|Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Cha27_mikina.jpg|Mikina Freesis Inne Media Spektakle teatralne The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ thumb Adaptacja teatralna piosenek zatytułowana The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, rozpoczęła się w dniu 27 stycznia 2010 roku i trwała do 31 stycznia 2010. Scenariusz napisał Hidekatsu Tokunaga, członek X-QUEST, który dostosował historię bazując na własnej interpretacji utworów. Mothy nie był zaangażowany w tworzenie skryptu przez co wiele wydarzeń i miejsc w sztuce różnią się od ich przestawienia w późniejszych light novel; zawierają wiele oryginalnych parodii i epizodów Tokunaga dodanych do skryptu. Imiona postaci zostały dostarczone przez mothy, jednal postać "Michaeli" z light novel została nazwana "Maria" w adaptacji teatralnej. Sztuka zawiera wiele utworów instrumentalnych, a także covery do mieszanek The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, Regret Message i pierwsze wydanie Twiright Prank. Covery były śpiewane przez Shimoda Asami, aktorkę głosową, która użyczyła swojego głosu do wokalu Kagamine Rin i Lena. Oryginalna ścieżka dźwiękowa została wydana w albumie 3 lutego 2010 roku. ××× of Evil Kolejne wydarzenie o nazwie God of Evil, odbyło się w dniu 11 kwietnia 2010 roku dzięki Drama Group Brioche. Grupa została założona przez fanów serii, aby przedstawić w sztukę teatralną The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, i Regret Message. Drama Group Brioche odniosła duży sukces w God of Evil lub w skrócie "xxx of Evil". Gry Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai thumb|left|280pxThe Daughter of Evil oraz The Servant of Evil zostały uwzględnione w grze Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai na Nintendo 3DS wydanej 8 marca 2012. Dwa moduły zaprojektowane przez Ichika zostały stworzone wyłącznie dla piosenek; projekty były podobne do oryginalnych projektów użytych w serii light novel, ale zostały połączone z odniesieniem do wcieleń z Evils Kingdom również zaprojektowanych przez Ichika. PV piosenek w grze luźno śledzi fabułę light novel, w tym sceny różnych postaci widzianych w light novel. Jednakże, ze względu na charakter wykorzystanego media i jego swobody, istnieje kilka niezgodności pomiędzy the oficjalną historią i historią z gry. Mikukore thumb|260pxUnikalny The Daughter of Evil event dla gry mobilnej Mikukore, trwał od 26 grudnia 2014 do 23 stycznia 2015. Podczas tego eventu, został dodany nowy poziom mający miejsce w pałacu królewskim Riliane oraz specjalny atak i bonusy dawane za granie jako Kagamine Rin podczas tego poziomu. Pokrywało się z tym dodanie licznych nowych kart do mechaniki walki w grze. Karty wykorzystywały grafiki z serii powieści i mangi The Daughter of Evil oraz imiona i efekty związane z bohaterami, motywami, lub aspektami serii. Były również dostępne nowe wyglądy Kagamine Rin i Len, KAITO, MEIKO i Hatsune Miku nadające im wygląd Riliane, Allen, Kyle, Germaine i Michaela. Koncerty thumb|left|260pxDaughter of Evil i Servant of Evil zostały wyróżnione na Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 w Tokio 9 marca 2011. Wyświetlona na ekranie, Rin zadebiutowała na scenie z klasycznym śmiechem Riliane i wykonała skróconą wersję The Daughter of Evil. Zaraz potem, Len zadebiutował i wykonał podobnie skróconą wersję The Servant of Evil. Powtórzyli występ w Sapporo i Singapurze tego samego roku i powrócili następnego roku w Tokyo na Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012. Ciekawostki Koncepcja i Pochodzenie * Nazwa "Story of Evil" pojawia się w Handbeat Clocktower w odniesieniu do wszystkich zdarzeń, które były związane z królową Prim i machinacji Abyss IR. * Seria powieści zwana"The Daughter of Evil" jest odniesieniem do księżnej Riliane stojącej na czele historii i jej powiązania z większą konspiracją opisaną przez Yukine w jej historii. * Wiele z historii pochodzi od postaci Marii Antoniny i rewolucji francuskiej, a kilka krajów nosi znamiona realnych krajów europejskich tego okresu. * Imiona większości postaci reprezentowanych przez Vocaloidy (lub powiązane syntezatory, takie jak UTAU) zostały dobrane tak, by dzielić część z imieniem ich odpowiednika Vocaloid. Inne * The Daughter of Evil jest jedynym utworem z Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych, który doczekał się oddzielnej serii. * Kilka postaci w Historii Zła życzy sobie aby "mogli się odrodzić", zazwyczaj aby mieć drugą szansę by być z ich ukochanymi osobami w następnym życiu. * Kilka postaci mówi również, że "staną się złem" dla innej postaci jako powtarzający się motyw postaci uzasadniających ich okrutne działania dla większego dobra. * Fraza "Będę zawsze cię chronić, więc proszę uśmiechaj się dla mnie" również posiada specjalne znaczenie, powtarzane przez Allena i Michaela aby ukazać ich oddanie do osób, które kochają. * Piosenka South North Story nawiązuje do postaci i zdarzeń serii. * Piosenka Kept Waiting For A Response miała początkowo być kontynuacją Historii Zła, ale została później wyrzucona przez mothy'ego jako martwy punkt fabuły i nie jest częścią kontynuacji. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona * The Heavenly Yard(blog) * PHP Twitter Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Kanon